A Lifetime
by simlpy ecstatic
Summary: This is what I think could possibly happen in Breaking Dawn. The wedding, honeymoon, and the rest of Edward's and Bella's life. I know, overused idea, but its my first fanfic. Give it a try. R&R!


"Edward, I'm scared

"Edward, I'm scared. What if he doesn't take it well? What if he does something rash? Omigosh Edward! What if he shoots you!?" Edward just shook me and told me to calm down. I looked up into his eyes, and I was instantly calm as he knew I would be. He leaned forward and kissed my nose.

"You worry way to much love. I have a feeling Charlie isn't going to be to difficult."

"How do you know?" I objected. My fears from before were starting to arouse.

"I have a plan. I'm going to call Jasper and Emmett, and then they are going to help me tie Charlie to a chair. When we put the duck tape over his mouth I'll tell him. Or you can tell him do what ever makes you happy." He said with a smirk on his face.

I stared at him in horror. He better be joking or... or I'll do something really mean to him. Could he honestly think tying Charlie to a chair was going to make him feel any better towards the fact that we were engaged? I suddenly froze.

"Breathe Bella!! I was only joking! Please love don't be mad I didn't mean it." He cried.

He caught me around the waist as I stormed off towards the car. He spun me around so I had to look at his face.

His eyes were so warm and inviting, a deep golden butterscotch. All my anger was gone as soon as I saw those glorious eyes. Hopefully I would be able to look into them for forever.

"There better?" His cold breath blew into my face making me dizzy. He leaned in putting his hard, yet soft lips were on mine.

By now I should be able to kiss him without getting all excited, but I guess its something you just can't get used to. All my blood started rushing to my face as Edward kissed me from my jaw to the edge of my mouth.

I felt bad. This wasn't making it easier for him knowing how my blood calls to him, but I couldn't refuse his touch. He came back to my lips and stayed there till I was dizzy, but he wasn't stopping. I was shocked; this is as far as he went even when he was less cautious. One thought came to my mind.

Was he going to do this now? I could have sworn I told him I wanted to wait and do this right. Of course I wasn't entirely sure considering I couldn't think properly.

His tongue was begging entrance but I wasn't going to let him in. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. I broke away gasping and staggered back. He was breathing as hard as I was.

"Did I do something wrong? Why did you stop? You never do that" he panted.

I felt terrible. His voice sounded as if I had hurt his feelings.

"No of course not you're driving me crazy as usual. But I just thought you were going for something, and I want to wait Edward I really do." I said afraid still of what he was thinking.

"Ah, Bella." He chuckled. "I love you so much, and I want you just the same. I respect your wishes though, and if you want to wait then we will. I wasn't going for that though if that's what you thought."

"Oh," I blushed, and as I did he groaned. I looked at him questioningly and continued quickly. "Well then what were you doing?"

"Can't a man passionately kiss the woman he is going to marry?" he mussed as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. Then he answered my thought as to why he groaned. "You are so beautiful when you blush."

This only made me blush even more and he laughed his musical laugh. He quickly kissed my cheek and towed me off to the car.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Not really but it has to be done. As long as your wit me I'll be alright though." I sighed.

"I'll always be here, forever." He said as he did one of his breath-taking smiles.

I couldn't help but smile back. When we were in the car I took his hand and stared out of the window. I tried not to think about what I was going to say to Charlie, but it was inevitable. Edward stroked the back of my hand with his thumb seeming to know what I was thinking about by looking at my face.

If I thought I was freaking out before it was nothing compared to how I felt now, and Edward wouldn't let me up the porch steps until I stopped hyperventilating. He stopped me (using my favorite method) by kissing me till my head spun. Then he gripped me tight around the waist so I didn't fall over and continued into my house.

We got through the door with a little bit of difficulty since he didn't let go of my waist. When inside Charlie pretended to ignore us and continued to watch his game. I dragged Edward into the kitchen, and he clamed me down again. Finally I mustered up enough courage to do it.

"Charlie could you come in here? I have something to tell you."


End file.
